Barack Obama/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Barack Obama - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with United States President Barack Obama during a bilateral meeting at the G20 in Los Cabos, Mexico, on Tuesday. (ADRIAN WYLD / CP) Barack Obama - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and U.S. President Barack Obama met briefly on the sidelines of the APEC summit in the Philippines in November. The Trudeaus will officially visit the White House on March 10 for a state dinner. (SUSAN WALSH / THE ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE PHOTO) Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Donald Trump: Obama ‘The Single Best Thing to Ever Happen to Jimmy Carter’ Evan Vucci/AP Barack Obama - George H. W. Bush.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with former President George H.W. Bush in the Oval Office, Saturday, Jan. 30, 2010. White House (Pete Souza) / Maison Blanche (Pete Souza) Barack Obama - Bill Clinton.jpg| Uno de los primeros en felicitarse de la llegada de Obama a la red social fue su predecesor Bill Clinton, que podría volver a la Casa Blanca si su mujer Hillary gana las presidenciales en 2016. (Foto: AP - Video: EFE) Barack Obama - George W. Bush.jpg| 47.9%: Obama Had Lower Average Approval Rating Than Nixon or Bush (AP Photo/Charles Dharapak) Barack Obama - Donald Trump.jpg| Donald Trump llegó a la Casa Blanca y se reunió con Barack Obama, la mañana de este jueves. (Foto: AP) Barack Obama - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Barack Obama offers Hillary Clinton his backing just days after she clinched the Democrat nomination. Photo: AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Barack Obama - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente estadounidense Barack Obama y el costarricense Oscar Arias conversaron durante la Cumbre de las Américas en Trinidad y Tobago. | AP Barack Obama - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Barack Obama sostuvieron una reunión previo a la conferencia de prensa. Foto: Jorge Castillo. Barack Obama - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El mandatario Luis Guillermo Solís se reunió la mañana de este viernes con su homólogo de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, en Panamá, en el marco de la Cumbre de las Américas. (PRESIDENCIA) Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Álvaro Colom - Barack Obama.jpg| President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama pose for a photo during a reception at the Metropolitan Museum in New York with Alvaro Colom Caballeros, President of the Republic of Guatemala. Official White House Photo by Lawrence Jackson Barack Obama - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| Otto Pérez Molina junto al presidente Barack Obama el viernes durante una reunión, en Panamá, con los países del SICA. | AFP / La Nación Barack Obama - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, se presentó a la reunión de los mandatarios centroamericanos sin anticipar su participación, informaron cables internacionales. Foto: El Periódico México * Ver Barack Obama - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Barack Obama. | Reuters Barack Obama - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El Presidente de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, estrecha la mano de su homólogo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, en una rueda de prensa conjunta. Foto: EFE/Archivo Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Barack Obama - Daniel Ortega.jpg| El presidente de EE UU, Barack Obama, saluda al presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega, durante la V Cumbre de las Américas en abril de 2009. JORGE SILVA (REUTERS) Caribe Cuba * Ver Barack Obama - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Barack Obama y el gobernante cubano Raúl Castro en una reunión bilateral el 29 de septiembre del 2015, en la sede de Naciones Unidas. Andrew Harnik AP Barack Obama - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Díaz-Canel con Barak Obama, durante su visita a Cuba, en 2016. Foto: Reuters América del Sur Argentina * Ver Barack Obama - Cristina Fernández.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández posa junto a su par de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, al término de la reunión bilateral que ambos jefes de Estado... Presidencia de la Nación Barack Obama - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Barack Obama y Mauricio Macri en la Casa Rosada REUTERS Bolivia * Ver Barack Obama - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales y Barack Obama en una imagen del 2009 en Trinidad y Tobago. (AP). Brasil * Ver Barack Obama - Lula da Silva.jpg| Obama recebe camiseta da seleção brasileira de Lula, nesta quinta (9) (Foto: Reuters) Barack Obama - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta o presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, na cerimônia oficial de chegada ao Brasil (Brasília, DF, 19/03/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Barack Obama - Michel Temer.jpg| Vice President Temer with - U.S. President Barack Obama. leadersmag.com Chile * Ver Barack Obama - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidents Bachelet and Obama at the White House. MercoPress Barack Obama - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Piñera se reunirá con Obama en junio. 24 horas cl Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Barack Obama.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Presidente de Estados unidos Barack Obama, durante el funeral de Estado de Nelson Mandela. APA Álvaro Uribe - Barack Obama.jpg| El saludo entre Barack Obama y Álvaro Uribe fue cordial este lunes en la Casa Blanca, pero de la reunión no salió un panorama claro para el TLC Foto: Edgar Becerra Barack Obama - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, tiene previsto reunirse la próxima semana con su homólogo estadounidense, Barack Obama. // COLPRENSA>/ref> Barack Obama - Iván Duque.jpg| Iván Duque calificó de "productiva" reunión con Barack Obama. Twitter @BarackObama Ecuador * Ver Barack Obama - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Barack Obama en la cumbre de las Américas en Trinidad y Tobago. El Universo Paraguay * Ver Barack Obama - Federico Franco.jpg| Las Primeras Damas, Emilia Alfaro y Michelle Obama, junto con los mandatarios Federico Franco y Barack Obama. fuente @fedefrancopy Barack Obama - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Barack Obama, Presidente de EEUU (I) con el Presidente Horacio Cartes (D). Gentileza Perú * Ver Alan García - Barack Obama.jpg| Alan García comparó los narcoindultos con las conmutaciones de Barack Obama. (Reuters) Barack Obama - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Encuentro del presidente Ollanta Humala con el mandatario de Estados Unidos, Barack Omaba y su esposa Michelle. ANDINA/Difusión Barack Obama - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| De otro lado, Barack Obama enfatizó la importancia de que APEC se mantenga como un fuerte defensor de un comercio de altos estándares e integración económica en el Asia-Pacífico. (Foto: Difusión) Uruguay * Ver Barack Obama - José Mujica.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with President José Mujica Cordano of Uruguay in the Oval Office, May 12, 2014. (Official White House Photo by Pete Souza) Barack Obama - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| AP Juntos. El uruguayo Tabaré Vázquez, este sábado, en la Cumbre, junto a Obama. /AP Venezuela * Ver Barack Obama - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Histórico saludo entre Obama y Hugo Chávez: “Quiero ser tu amigo”. Fotos: AFP PHOTO / Alfonso Ocando – Prensa Presidencial / AP Photo/Marianna Kambon Barack Obama - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Maduro y Obama sostuvieron conversación informal. El Universal Fuentes Categoría:Barack Obama